Forum:2017-11-01 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- I want to have dinner with Agatha! I didn't recognize her at first in that little inset picture. The bandana threw me off. But the whole format of the page is interesting, with one big picture as the background for six mini-panels. I'm curious about the third Agatha panel, the one in which she talks about Ivo. She's ditched the goggles and put on her glasses, but the glasses are drawn kind of half-heartedly. Was that intentional? As for the actual text, of course what jumps out is that they haven't pursued this question of a plot against Agatha. But also, I don't understand about the non-illegality. Didn't the Boys make their activities illegal? And why was Charlemagne so "who, me?" if his fencing operation is legal? And what's with the "special goggles" to see the Chief? But also, I think Agatha and Van are being very unfair to Ivo. Agatha presumably doesn't know what he did, but Van knows, and Ivo did plenty of investigating. And if Ivo was hired by all the old Heterodynes, that means he's been a Private Jäger for a long time! Strange that he isn't in any of the old stories. (And he's not going to turn up in the main story later, either, since in this future story Agatha hasn't worked with him before. This page really does read like a denouement. Are we really not going to find out the truth about the plot? Or is this another false ending and there'll be an unexpected plot twist Friday? Bkharvey (talk) 04:50, November 1, 2017 (UTC) : I hope and suspect there will be an official overt "The End" on the last page of this; if I had to guess, I'd say that Agatha will confront the Chief about his role in all this at dinner. And Agatha needs the goggles to see him because it was specifically noted that when Pluto Heterodyne created the Watch, he made them invisible because he didn't want have to look at them. So, no, the Chief is not normally visible to the Heterodyne. And, yeah, the fact that Van evidently didn't even bother to look at this evidence of Hadrian's is at least disappointing for him, if not the Foglios.--Geoduck42 (talk) 05:21, November 1, 2017 (UTC) ::: Oh, sorry, I meant, how come these goggles exist? We were told that people can't see them, period. And if Van has access to these goggles, then he shouldn't have been so surprised at an invisible attacker. Bkharvey (talk) 05:27, November 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::ZEE GOGGLES! ZEY DO NOTHING!! Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:56, November 2, 2017 (UTC) ::: We don't know that Van didn't "look at this evidence". All we know is he doesn't mention the evidence to Agatha in the portion of the conversation on this page. While I'm sure the professors would make the explanation interesting I'd rather get back to the days before Mechanicsburg is freed from the time stop. (And "walking around and causing trouble" is a good description of most private investigators in movies.) Argadi (talk) 09:30, November 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::: If that were true, then Ivo was investigating! But actually, the PIs walk around causing trouble and then figure out something the audience didn't figure out: '' "Miles hadn't many brains but he had too many years of experience as a detective to be caught like that -- by a man he was shadowing -- up a blind alley with his gun tucked away in his hip and his overcoat buttoned. But he would have gone up there with ''you, Angel. He was just dumb enough for that. He'd have looked you up and down and licked his lips and gone grinning from ear to ear. And then you could have stood as close to him as you liked in the dark and put a hole through him with the gun you had gotten from Thursby." And Ivo did that, too. Bkharvey (talk) 15:37, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :On the "legality" issue, maybe it's Van kinda helping things along for Hadrian by not mentioning that the Boys nixed all that, and banking on Agatha's apparent style mixture of Heterodyne Boys Heroics and Old Heterodyne Wilyness. And as for the goggles... Van likely was not expecting these invisible watchmen to turn on him, seeing that he didn't even see the plot against Lady Heterodyne until Hadrian revealed his pre-existing plan being rushed to thwart it. The Invisible Watch were probably impressed upon by Hadrian's belief that Van was in on the assassination plot.--MadCat221 (talk) 14:51, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :It suddenly strikes me as sad that Agatha's chief of staff calls her "M'lady" even in private. (I get it, he's not a spark, it's a status thing. But it's still sad. Bkharvey (talk) 02:17, November 2, 2017 (UTC)